


prototype

by soundofez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Bec Noir), (Bro Strider), Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over in an instant.</p>
<p>In one moment, he is whole, a floaty orange Dave with a fucking sprite tail, watching Jack get a new fucking prototype. <em>Jade is entering the medium,</em> the Code tells him.</p>
<p>And then his torso and his tail are split, and Bro is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prototype

Jack doesn't seem to care that he, Dave, is still alive. The black furry bastard just looks down at Bro's body and fucking _whuffs_. Happy? Or disappointed that the challenger is gone, like some kind of broken toy? Dave wants to scream when the fucking mutt nudges Bro's body with a foot, but the only thing that comes out of Dave's mouth is this weird shitty orange sprite-blood.

The irony isn't lost on him— he distinctly remembers bottles upon bottles of orange soda stashed in a closet of the apartment. He starts to laugh, a weak, bubbling, hysterical noise that makes more of the too-thick Fanta gush from his mouth.

_You only bleed because you prototyped human,_ the Code informs him. _Calsprite leaks stuffing._

Green lightning crackles, and Jack is gone. Dave drags his torso toward Bro, ignoring how his tail follows him even though it's fucking _dismembered_ , ignoring the Code as it continues, _You could just float over to him. You could dismiss the pain. You are sprite, not human._

He wants to murder Jack. He wants shout, to scream. He wants to press his hands and his face into Bro's chest and mourn.

_You can bring Bro back._

He wants to.

_You can be Bro._

He doesn't want to.

_Revive him._

He's Davesprite.

_You are sprite._

He's Dave.

**_Prototype._ **

He envisions it, imagines the rush of prototyping. They would be strong, the strongest prototype, and Jack would receive none of Bro's skills, but they would be Brosprite, not Dave, Dave would be **gone** —

He screams and flees, and his tail follows.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on wordpress [[x](https://wordsofez.wordpress.com/2013/09/15/prototype/)]


End file.
